Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-7a + 7}{6a - 5} \times \dfrac{1}{5}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(-7a + 7) \times 1} {(6a - 5) \times 5}$ $z = \dfrac{-7a + 7}{30a - 25}$